Kitsune Chronicles: Dead Space
by kooloowarrior
Summary: Tayuya is travelling onboard the USG Kellion with her mentor Isaac Clarke on a emergency repair mission to the USG Ishmura. when they arrive they reacive a suprise welcome by whats left of the crew, they must battle their way to their loved ones and escape the deep space terror with their lives intact.


**Hey Peeps here I am with yet ****_ANOTHER_**** story here for you. I got this idea from reading a story by godospartan the Kitsune called Naruto The Son of Adam Rapture's Last Hope. While reading this story I thought to myself; I wonder if there are any good Dead Space Xovers like this and as I looked I was disappointed as the only "good" stories had either Naruto graduating from his academy and learns he is a descendant of Isaac Clarke and has armor and a Necromorph summoning contract. or he unravels a sealing scroll and becomes an amalgam of necromorphs. good what if scenarios but i needed to have one that shot naruto into space instead of bringing a necromorph infestation onto the planet with no negative side affects. So in the interest of space travel I decided to send some Naruto characters to the Dead Space universe and screw around with it. I hope you peeps enjoy and will forgive me for not finishing any of my other stories before publishing this!**

**Disclaimer: I own my computer that I used to type this story. I don't own any major Game/Anime series if I did there would be an orange version of Isaac Clarkes uniform available… or a bling version with lots of armor that gold plated.**

**Kitsune Chronicles: Dead Space.**

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome to Hell… Don't Hold Up the Line**

* * *

Static, that's all that was on the holographic display. She didn't know how many times since the start of this mission she reviewed this recording. Was it ten, fifteen times? She could only hazard a guess at least it wasn't as bad as her partner he watched his recording on a loop it seemed. 'Damn space travel is boring'

*kshrt the image flickered indicating the dumbass finally got the feed working that brought a small smile to her lips. He always did have trouble with sending recordings back and forth, she remembered his childlike expression of awe the first time he saw it. That was almost ten years ago now that they stumbled across that spaceship.

* * *

Kami that was a lifetime ago, she had been wounded on an escort mission for some brat when she suffered that crippling blow. Strangely enough he was one of the ones that she was fighting against. She remembered losing consciousness after a sequoia landed on her, and the next thing she knew he was there all broken and bruised trying to lift her out. She had no idea how long she had been out, but from the grumbling her stomach was doing it had been quite a while. He was on the run and, oddly enough, for her failure so was she. It had been weeks that they were wandering the forests, well he was wandering, she was just there for the ride, when they spotted that rusty hunk of junk. But it worked, they managed to get the rust bucket of a ship open thinking it could provide shelter. He then took her through a small, yet fast paced tour through the halls, following arrows and signs, stopping at the universal sign of the medical area. Following the instructions the "strange" maternal voice that they could both hear, he got her into a pod and the same voice told her to put the breathing mask, that was hanging there, over her face.

Strangely enough it only took her about a week, submerged in that turquoise colored liquid substance, to heal her legs entirely, while it also "healed" the "wound" on her neck as well. She discovered that while she was in the tank that idiot went exploring the ship and pushed the wrong button. When she learned the real reason she saw stars out the window instead of trees she used every colorful word she knew to describe his stupidity after that, they found the two most important rooms on the ship the lavatory, complete with shower, and the mess hall with some food that looked like it could survive even time. Luckily they were picked up a few months later by a freighter class vessel and the rest as they say is history.

* * *

As the vastness of space streaked by the window she was lost in thought, how was the world they left behind doing? Did that pedophile succeed? Was the world in ruins or was it a utopia? She could only guess- *Pstch "-llo? This thing on? You sure? Ok then…" her smirk got a little bigger. There he was; blond spikey hair, scruffy face, endless blue eyes, chiseled features, and that damn smile still took her breath away whenever she saw it. His voice has so much life and energy in it it's like taking a shot of coffee. "Hey babe, it's me I just wanted to let you know I made it to the Ishimura ok and I've settled in ok. Security details a bitch but I'm managing ok, I even found a nice little mini restaurant in my sector. You won't believe what it sells here. Anyways I hope you're doing ok. I miss you a lot and I'm counting down the minutes till I can see you again… I love you…" Naruto looked at the screen for a second then looked past the camera to another point in the room. "Ok... that's it… how the hell do I turn this thing off?" In the background a woman's voice comes on. "Like this you idiot…"Tayuya had to stop herself from snickering at the banter. Suddenly a young woman's face pops into the screen. The woman had quite possibly the weirdest blue hairdo a medic could have. It looked like a cross between a failed comb over and a topknot. Shen was such a crazy woman, she was almost as bad as Naruto sometimes, if Tayuya didn't know any better she would have guessed they were siblings "Hey you little shitstain! How you ever manage to put up with this idiot is beyond me! ^-^ But whatever talk to ya soon." Shen turns to Naruto "It's this button."

Tayuya looked up and saw they were still in hyper drive with stars whizzing passed them and Isaac playing that minute long video _again_, "Isaac, it's me. I wish I could talk to you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. I wish I could just talk to someone. It's all falling apart here. I can't believe what's happening... It's strange...such a little thing..." rolling her eyes, she pulled up a different video. The difference between the two was just a few months apart but this video was the reason she immediately volunteered to go help with the assist with the USG Ishimura. This video had the same man in it, same blond hair, same chiseled features, but his expression had changed. He had what looked like a few days of growth on his chin; his eyes didn't look as bright as usual, almost like he had been living off of caffeine for those few days. His smile was still as amazing as ever but even that was somewhat less than what Tayuya was used to, it almost looked forced, like when he talked about _them_. "Hey Tay-chan sorry I haven't called in a while… Things are going a little hectic around here; I'm not sure what to do… Crew members disappearing, rioting down on the planet, rumors of an infection… *sigh only a two more months then I'll be able to put this all behind me like a bad dream." Naruto suddenly got a small prank like smirk on his lips. That made Tayuya less worried than she could be. "Like a one night stand with Shen." *Whack "Don't listen to that idiot he just misses you and I'm starting to as well, maybe I'll catch some leave time and come to earth to visit you two." Naruto rubbed the bump on his head, a nervous tic he never really got over. "Yeah, yeah sure, well Tay-chan I've got to go, hopefully it won't be so long between my messages and hopefully I'll have bett-"krsht

That had Tayuya worried, the only times she had seen that kind of smile on his face was whenever he spoke of his former home. She never brought it up anymore since his college years, thats when he had just shown up one night at her apartment out of the blue. Rain pouring down in the street, he was soaked to the bone and he had a half empty bottle of whiskey in his hand. They had spent the rest of the night drinking and sitting by the radiator her roommate painted to look like a fireplace. He didn't say much that night, except that he wasn't missed at all. She gathered he was upset about the place where he grew up. Oddly enough the next day he came by with a bouquet and asked her to dinner, and the rest, as they say, is history.

"-at's happening... It's strange...such a little thing..." Tayuya was about to stop Isaac from playing the same message again when Kendra spoke. "How many times have you watched that thing?" Kendra Daniels computer expert, seems the arrogant type, Tayuya can tell she's had some form of official military training. She hides it well; either that or she wasn't trained past boot camp. She's here to ask the Ishimura what's wrong with it and then relay the information to Isaac and Tayuya. "Guess you really miss her. Don't worry, were almost there. You'll be able to look her up once were on board." Tayuya just rolled her eyes at that 'Gee thanks for your permission to see who we want. Yep, arrogant bitch.' "Sounds like you two have a lot of catching up to do." 'And an eavesdropper.' Tayuya just deadpanned to herself.

She sat in her assigned chair, her gear sitting underneath her. Ever since the incident on the Titan station she always brought her plasma cutter with her. Sure it wasn't an actual weapon like a pulse rifle, or a pistol, but it got the job done, and thugs tend to back off if they see you carrying a "tool" that can lop off a limb from ten feet away. Like Naruto always says, be prepared for anything. So aside from the two medium sized medical kits in her bag she also has two power nodes for emergency use. And when that tanker almost blew up in her face, Naruto went ballistic and bought a scorpion class suit for her. It took two months' pay to get it but Naruto insisted. Now Tayuya felt almost indestructible, he even got it custom made for her it was black with tan metal plating on it. Naruto was such a dweeb, he even got a feature on it to have a holographic version of her long red hair attached to the helmet. Naruto had used his gambling prowess to get ahold of enough power nodes to make both of their rigs state of the art with several minutes worth of air and plenty of 'health' she didn't quite know how upgrading the rig made you have more health but she felt the effects. She felt like she had just taken the weights off after a heavy training session, she had more energy to get through the day all in all she just felt better. Ah the wonders of technology.

As hyperspace comes to a crawl the planet Aegis VII comes into view. 'Just wait Narutos somewhere near that rock… He's ok and he'll be ecstatic to see you.' Tayuyas thoughts were interrupted when the commander spoke "Alright everyone, were here." Aye thar be the captn' Zach Hammond, is the no nonsense _retired_ military commander of this shuttle. He's ok, he may be no nonsense but at least he doesn't have a stick up his ass. "Synching our orbit now."

"All of this trouble over that chunk of rock." Tayuya sighed when did Kendra become so talkative? Hammond just rolled his eyes and began his explanation about how this was how the quadrillionares made their money. A veritable gold mine of minerals; cobalt, silicon, osmium basically the motherload needed for trade and production. Tayuya wished that a planet cracker would take a chunk out of the elemental countries right around Oto or maybe Konoha or if she was lucky both. "Now where is she? Ah there she is… we have visual contact." Tayuya observed as an asteroid moved the USG Ishimura came into view with what looked like a gigantic 'cork' attached to the tethers of the ship. Naruto once had made a joke about it being a Bijuu class vessel with her in front of his shipmates, when they asked what that meant he explained that back on their home world there were legends of massive creatures capable of changing the landscape with ease. He described a few of the "tailed beasts" and the crew of the Ishimura thought it was catchy so now it was an "unofficial" Bijuu class vessel. 'I'm pretty sure I still have that call recorded somewhere.'

Tayuya noticed that there were no lights on the hull of the Ishimura. That was odd standard ops was to have at least the running lights on. The Kellion's hails were coming back unanswered now that did bother her, on a ship with over thirteen hundred crewmen, someone would answer them. Either the crew were all on the planet, which was unlikely, they were all asleep, also unlikely, or something very wrong was going on. The coms came to life and a gargled breathing sound came from the speakers. Kendra said it was a busted comms array and that she would send Tayuya to help fix it. 'Oh joy forty-eight hours down the tube'

The automatic docking system started up and Tayuya noticed that Isaac had a very focused look on his face, probably why he hadn't said much this trip. While they were traveling towards the dock a rouge meteor hit the starboard hull knocking them off course. "What the fuck can't you people drive?!" Tayuya was too busy trying to get her helmet secured to hear any response she did see the Hammond close the blast shields well at least that's something. She heard Kendra trying to tell Hammond to turn around, "You know for a computer expert your awfully bossy." Tayuya quipped. Even Isaac turned in his chair to give her a 'is now really the time?' look. An extremely bumpy ride with no explosion later, the lights on the inside of the Kellion shut off.

A few minutes later after the ringing stopped in her ears Tayuya noticed the lights flicker back on and Hammond was asking for a status report. As Corporal Johnston listed off the things that were wrong with the Kellion Tayuya couldn't help but notice that for a ship that sent out a distress signal there was nobody outside on the walkways to greet them.

As Kendra synced everyone's rigs Tayuya started outside towards the walkway trying to find anyone around to help get some answers. As she walked down the path towards the terminal she heard Isaacs suit go off with instructions about the suits features. Why he brought a rookie class suit with him she had no idea, she also heard Kendra saying something about losing the port booster, 'At least were alive to tell about it'. She was distracted for a few moments when a female voice came over the speakers in the hanger bay. "Welcome CEC employee, to the USG Ishimura. The Ishimura was the first Planet Cracker-class vessel and is now the oldest serving, with sixty-two years of continuous service. It holds the record for highest number of planet cracks, with thirty-four to date and highest dead weight of refined product at fourteen trillion kilotons and counting. Whether you'll be joining us aboard the Ishimura or strengthening the extraction work force on the colony, the captain and crew would like to welcome you and we hope your stay is a pleasant one. Concordance Extraction Company: 'Powering Humanity into the Future" Mom as the computers voice was nicknamed was explaining. No one knows where the nickname came from but it's easy to guess as the automated computer tends to remind civilians of simplistic things like running and opening doors to more complex things like firing weaponry and using advanced tech much like a mother. Also, considering that Tayuya hadn't seen her parents since she was a small child and Naruto never met his, they used the term affectionately.

While she was watching the cheap advertisement Isaac went and hacked a locked door that lead to the flight deck. 'Security is one of the first things you encounter on a ship like this maybe Shen or Naruto is in there.' When the doors opened to darkness however Tayuya got a sinking feeling in her stomach. That feeling intensified when the automatic lights came on and suitcases, clothing, and personal effects were strewn about the flight deck but no human activity was seen. Kendra immediately went to the elevator mentioning how people seemed to be trying to leave in a hurry. "There should at least be a security detail in here." Hammond almost seemed to be talking to himself when Kendra decided to point out the obvious. "Yeah, well there's not. There's nobody here! I can't even pick up any stray broadcasts!"

Hammond looked around the empty room and saw a light emanating from the other room connected with the flight deck. "That security console is still active. Tayuya go check it out. Log in to see what you can find. Kendra, get that elevator back online. Isaac, see if you can help her." Tayuya snapped off a two fingered salute and made her way to the door, just in time for her to hear Kendra to snap off some bullshit about the power outage. 'Seriously? Can't she just reroute the power?' As Tayuya opened the door to the security bay she heard Hammond say the exact same thing, her smug look died as she looked in the security booth and gasped in shock. She hadn't seen so much gore covering the walls and floor since Orochimarus experiments back in Oto. Holding her breath she made her way to the console hoping none of the blood in that room belonged to anyone she knew. Had there been a mutiny? If it succeeded, where were the mutineers? If it failed where were the security guards? The console should be able to shed some kind of light on what happened.

She accessed the logs and found a damage report if she could see the more damaged sections of the Ishimura she would be able to tell if it was a mutiny that was the cause of the lack of communication or if it was because of disrepair. The report sputtered to life and she saw lots of damage spread throughout the hull, 'looks like the bridge, the engine room, the tram system, the medical bay and the hydroponics sections are all damaged' Corporal Johnston agreed with her mental assessment with a low whistle. She typed a few keys to get some basic systems online and functioning, primarily life support. One the air started pumping she let out a sigh of relief just because she spent several years around blood and death didn't mean she liked the smell.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when red lights started flashing and mom started giving off warnings about a quarantine lockdown. While Hammond was trying to keep everyone calm Tayuya was feeling very nervous as sounds of movement started going through the walls and ceiling. She saw a vent break and something that didn't look human crash through the floor. Her warning to Johnston died in her throat as the _thing_ attacked him. "Shit look out!" as her voice sounded through the comms she saw Johnston being ripped apart right in front of her and she knew she had her answers this thing was responsible for the blood in this room and the communications blackout. Her eyes widened as Hammond pointed his pulse rifle at the thing in front of her 'if he misses I'm gonna die!' so thinking of the worst scenario she dove to the right away from the crossfire that immediately started at the sound of Johnston's rig flat-lining.

As they opened fire Tayuya found out that the door she came from was locked. So she turned around right into another vent blasting apart and _another_ monster bursting into the room. She reached for her thigh where she kept her plasma cutter finding her holster empty "Great never leave home without it and the one time I need it it's not here!" as she prepared to fight this thing off bare handed she saw the light over the door across the room turn green. "Run, Tayuya! Get the hell out of there!" She didn't need to be told twice, she ducked and rolled past the strange creature and ran out of the room.

The lights were flashing on and off in the hallway making it difficult to see anything. It had reminded her of college when she made Naruto go to a club with her, only a lot less fun. She made her way through the corridor and made a few turns, not looking back once to see how close that thing was to her. She saw an elevator down the corridor when she made another turn and sprinted for it. She dove in and pressed the door close button just in time to see the monster in front of her get locked behind the door. Her heart was racing and her breathing was heavy she hadn't seen anything that scary in all her life it looked almost human except instead of arms it had two claws attached to the bones coming out of its shoulders. Her sigh of relief was cut off with a scream as the monster used its appendages to pry the doors open and move towards her. The beast's attempts to slay her were cut off as the doors slammed shut, cutting its body in half at a weird angle, killing it.

* * *

As the elevator descended she started to breathe easier, thinking a little clearer she tried the transmitter in her suit. "Hammond? Kendra? Is anyone there? Hello...? Shit! Comms must be down." The elevator stopped and she walked through the open doors to see a wide room with a workstation. On the wall behind the work station was a message scrawled in blood that said "cut off their limbs." She didn't need a doctorate in cryptology to guess what it meant. So making her way to the work area she saw her favorite toy sitting there, a plasma cutter in working order. She weighed to tool in her hand and nodded to herself, "Not bad… balance is a little off and it's a stock cutter… but ittle do for now. Until I can get back to the ship and grab my own."

Her thoughts were cut off as a banging sound happened at the door in the room. So she grabbed two of the bolt cartridges that were sitting there with the "gun" grabbed the two extra from the storage boxes that gave her quite a bit of "ammo". She didn't know how many shots it took to take these fuckers down so she pulled the slide to make sure it was primed and the safety was off. That made her take pause as she shook her head "five minutes in a life threatening situation and instead of shaking I'm cocked and ready to go… who knew that pedophile was good for something." She fiddled with her "weapon" making sure this one had the alternate mode of firing a bolt switching between horizontal and vertical firing modes she decided she was ready to take these mother fuckers down!

She made her way to the door that was locked and she noticed that there was a fuse box on the right side of the door. Deciding to take the easy road she gave the fuse a good whack to get the door to open. As the door opened she saw that the person banging on the door was now on the ground being attacked by one of those monsters. She quickly shot its let arm off and it noticed she was standing there, so when it charged at her she placed a few well aimed shots and cut off both legs at the knees. What she didn't expect was the thing to just die after that, she had expected to make some form of killing blow. So figuring the creature was "playing possum" she fired a round into its head.

She walked over to the man that was banging on the door and saw he had expired. His throat was slashed a severed carotid artery will end you pretty quick, she bent down and closed his eyes for him and searched his pockets. Finding 1,000 credits, she nodded to herself and started down the hallway. As she walked through the doorway she thought about the monster, no the Slasher, which attacked that man, it looked like it had a human face, was it some type of failed experiment? As Tayuya came to a T-junction deciding to go left first she saw some credits lying on the ground near a makeshift barricade. As she neared the barricade she thought about the crewmen who built it. "Must've been before they realized these things used the vents. Shit!" She saw something run down the hallway on the other side of the barricade. She instinctively fired at the blur but she didn't see or hear any proof that the thing was hit.

After taking a few calming breaths she checked behind her and saw that the coast was clear. She picked up the credits and made her way down the hall and came to a door. Right in front of the door was an audio log deciding to get some clues to see if the crew were holed up somewhere. So she pressed play and a man's voice came on "This is Benson. Everybody listen up! They're using then vents! That's how they're getting around the ship! Stay away from the vents... Look out! Get back! Get ba-" The audio file was cut off by a monstrous scream. Tayuya slowly made her way to the door, she didn't know if one of those things was in the room she was going into so she pressed herself against the bulkhead and opened the door.

Finding the room clear she decided to raid the emergency kit that was inside the mini locker bolted to the wall. She discovered a small health pack, took it and made her way to the center of the room. She opened the blast shields on the windows and saw Kendra, Hammond, and Isaac standing on the loading platform across the tram tracks. She was about to wave when the comms started back up "Tayuya? Tayuya! God, I can't believe you made it." Kendra always was the optimist. "Gee thanks for the vote of FUCKING confidence." She was not happy in the least; Tayuya was all by herself in what amounts to a ghost ship. Hammond decided to try to defuse the argument before it started. "Mrs. Uzumaki language, we ran into more of them on the way over here. Are you okay?"

Tayuya sighed then relented "Yeah, I'm fine."

"More what?! What the hell are those things? Is that the crew?!" Kendra was still freaking out. Hammond whispered harshly at her "Keep your voice down! Whatever they are, they're not friendly! And half the doors on this ship are locked because of the quarantine. Now we have to get to the bridge, but first, we got to repair the tram system."

Kendra wasn't buying into his plan "You're crazy Hammond. You're going to get us all killed." Tayuya had only seen Hammond go into captain mode once or twice and once it got to that point you didn't get away with being a smartass. "If you listen to me, I WILL get us out of here alive. Now what's wrong with the tram?"

"The data board is fried but there should be a space in the maintenance bay. There's also a broken tram blocking the tunnel that needs to be repaired. Dammit, everything is on the other side of this quarantine. We can't reach it from here." Kendra reported. "No, we can't... but you can. Tayuya, if I can get to the bridge, I should be able to access to personnel files. You fix the tram and I'll help you find Naruto." Tayuya scowled at his low blow, sure finding Naruto was a priority for her, but he didn't have to use him as incentive like that.

"Come on Tayuya remember your engineering basics you can do this. Easy as pie" Isaac tried to be reassuring like back when she was a trainee under him. "Right then, Isaac you're buying. It's easy for you to say you're not the one fixing shit all by yourself. Tayuya out."

Tayuya cut the comms and made her way to the other side of the room where she found a few lockers that were left unlocked. Deciding to try her luck she opened them and found some more ammo for her cutter and a small health pack. Deciding to just get it over with she opened the door leading to a poorly lit T-junction hallway, checking her map of the Ishimura Kendra uploaded Tayuya decided to head right towards the tram system. She came to another door and cautiously opened it, seeing no creatures in site she took a few steps in and cursed as a body almost landed on her. She shot it a few times but being a normal body it didn't react except for blood and gore to fly around. As she made her way down the sloped hallway Hammond came over the comms audio feature. "Tayuya, be careful. Shooting them in the body didn't seem to work. Go for the limbs, dismember them. That should do the job." Tayuya smirked remembering the scrawled writing at the workstation she found the cutter at. "Thanks for the tip, Hammond"

She opened the door at the end of the slope and came out onto the floor of the tram system. Looking around she picked up another thousand credits just lying on the ground. As she walked towards the tram maintenance bay the floor shook as something roared. "What the fuck was that? Whatever it is it must be huge." She began running to the maintenance bay only to find the door malfunctioning by opening and closing rapidly. "I can't try to run in there. I might as well just shoot myself and save the trouble. What the-" She bent over to see what looked like a stasis module. "Well… that's fucking convenient." She attached it to her left arm, aimed at the door and slowed it down to a crawl. "Now I know how that Uchiha prick feels… this is awesome!"

Running through the slow moving door she moved her way through the hallway and found a stasis recharge pack. It was a good thing Naruto got her this suit the thing had over twenty pockets that could collapse to keep fairly large items from inhibiting her movement. She found a delivery chute 'these things are useful for supplies and such there was even an option to make power nodes you just had to have the right materials. She found herself at another T-junction and referred to her map. Seeing that she should go left this time she went left, walking though the doorway Tayuya came to the Tram Repair Room.

She found the repair room and there's a tram ready and waiting to be replaced. As Tayuya went to go check the repair system she saw a node box on the wall. Testing her luck she opened the box to find an unused power node perfect! When she went to the tram repair station she noticed one of the arms was malfunctioning. "Hey Isaac, come in?" Tayuya waited a second and Isaacs helmet came into view. "Yeah Tayuya what's up?" Tayuya looked at the computer was telling her what was wrong. "I've got a malfunctioning arm mechanism here. Any suggestions?" Isaac thought for a moment and responded. "Your Stasis module should be able to help you with that arm mechanism. Try hitting it when the arm attaches itself to the tram then run over to hit the repair system that should allow the tram to be fixed without any complications." Tayuya mentally face palmed herself "Thanks Isaac, just a second."

She activated the first arm and it seemed to work fine so she went to the other platform to use the stasis module when a nearby vent exploded and a Slasher came out thinking quickly she took out its left leg making the thing fall to its stomach, using its two arms to crawl towards her Tayuya quickly fired two more shots and its left arm was now flailing on the ground no longer attached to the body. Using its last arm to haphazardly crawl to its target Tayuya fired the final three rounds into the Slashers body killing it.

Walking past the remains of the Slasher Tayuya made her way to the storage container on the wall she opened it to find almost two thousand credits. Her joy was short lived however when another Slasher burst through the vent right next to her since it was so close Tayuya never got a shot off as the Slasher grabbed ahold of her and tried to bite her. Since she had her super awesome suit that her husband got her the damage wasn't too bad and she managed to punch the thing away from her, inadvertently knocking its head off. For a split second she thought the Slasher was dead. I mean losing a head is a pretty big deal and usually results in death. But when it charged at her again, she did a quick reload of her weapon and fired off several shots, taking its arms away, successfully killing it.

Seeing her enemy's dead she activated the arm and waited for it to reach the tram before using her stasis to slow it down. When she activated the repair sequence Mom announced that she was replacing the damaged tram car. As the tram car was being replaced Isaac came over the comms "Tayuya, you did it! That tram was blocking the whole system. When you get the computer online, you'll be able to call the tram from the control room. Faster the better... I can hear something crawling around out there..." no sooner did those words leave Isaacs mouth when a Slasher came running at Tayuya. Now being fairly used to how these things work Tayuya fired off the rest of her clip at the limbs of the Slasher killing it fairly easily. Mom was nice enough to let Tayuya know that the Tram replacement was complete.

Making her way through the doorway to get to the Maintenance Bay, Tayuya stopped in her tracks hearing something that sounded like claws scraping the ceiling. When she looked up though the metal grate she saw this bat looking thing growl at her before running off. "What the hell is with this crazy ship?! First I have to fight weird aliens that want to kill me. Now there are giant mutant bats in the ceiling… this is seriously fucked up." Ducking to her left Tayuya broke the line of sight with the bat-thing and she noticed some form of writing on the floor, it looked like a key to a cryptogram. Seeing the coded language she used her suits translator to change the language to something she could read in case is was some sort of clue. There was some extra words in the weird language also on the floor that read "Don't believe their lies, read what their really saying."

As Tayuya made her way back to the corridor she came across the malfunctioning door again. This time when she used her stasis it sputtered out. So using the canister she had saved from earlier she refilled her stasis and froze the door open so she could move through safely. As she walked down the tramway she saw two creatures running towards her one was one of those Slashers and another looked like a Slasher but instead of legs it had a tail with a stinger attached. So she prioritized she took down the Slasher and saw she had about a half a clip left so she shot at what she thought was the most dangerous part of the scorpion looking creature, its tail. Cutting off its tail didn't kill it but Tayuya kept her cool and took out its arms, that's when it died.

"Huh… these bastards were right! Taking out the limbs kills these thing really easily. Though it would be easier to kill it with a headshot like humans, but I guess the limbs are the major organs of these things." She could tell that she had been injured a bit so she used a small med kit to get herself back to full strength. As she made her was back though the hallway that had the dead body fall from the ceiling on her she wondered where Naruto could be in all of this. From what she could tell there were only a few survivors on board this ship, she didn't want to think about Naruto being killed by one of these things but he was reckless enough to just charge into the fray.

As she made her way to the cargo bay Kendra patched into the comms again "Tayuya, I patched into the deck's security system. It took some work, but I've got the door to the Maintenance Bay unlocked. The data board should be somewhere inside." Tayuya just shook her head 'this is taking forever' "Okey dokey!" she said in a sarcastic tone. "You want me to get a Danish for you while I'm out?" Kendra came back "Sure I'd like a strawberry Danish with frosting." Hammonds came onto the coms with a look on his face that clearly said to 'stop messing around' "I'll take a blueberry Danish please." Isaac determined not to be outdone in the brief moment of levity "Hey can I get a coffee with a chocolate Danish?" Tayuya just pretended to write down their orders and said she would be back in a few minutes. "Tayuya out."

Tayuya was walking down the hallway and saw what looked like a dead creature just lying there. Not one to take many chances being a ninja and all, Tayuya was trained in the art of deception and playing dead was the oldest trick in the book. So making sure she had enough ammo Tayuya turned the corner and opened fire on the creature making it scream and lunge at her. But the damage had already been done and the Slasher fell over dead. Checking the body to be absolutely sure it was dead, she noticed there was a hole in the wall, almost as if something exploded from the wall into the room.

She continued down the hallway and found another audio log it was that Benson guy again he seemed to leave the things lying around a lot "This is Benson, tram engineering. We think we've figured it out. Smith killed one! Listen, forget about shooting them in the body, you gotta cut off limbs. Grab a cutter, anything like that. Cut them apart!" Tayuya just shook her head, 'Well now… This is the third time I've been told to work on the limbs. I think I've got it… Then again if I run into Naruto and he's ok… I'll make sure he knows.'

As Tayuya made her way to the elevator that lead to the maintenance bay she wondered why she hadn't picked up any video or audio recordings of him. Maybe he wasn't near this area at all when whatever this is started. When she got on the elevator the comms cut on "Tayuya, its Kendra. It looks like the door to the storage room is locked. There should be a key somewhere in the maintenance bay."

As soon as the elevator doors opened a Slasher was there ready for her granted it was a good ten feet away but for Tayuya that was easy pickings. She quickly dispatched it and saw another Slasher coming up on her left but she saw a fuel tank on the ground. So while playing some epic music in her head she fired off a single round blowing the tank up and killing the Slasher in one shot. "Damn I'm good." She made a show of blowing the imaginary smoke from the end of her plasma cutter and twirled it a few times before putting it in her holster on her right thigh.

She saw she was almost out of ammo considering ten rounds per clip and she had started off with 4 clips she was down to her last one. Tayuya knew that with certain upgrades she could get a plasma cutter that had a twenty round capacity. She knew this because she had a sixteen capacity magazine in her tool kit back on the ship. Man that thing was sweet she got a paint job for it and everything it had fire coming off of the barrel and it was black with a leather grip oh it was nice. Tayuya knew that she needed to conserve her shots more or she would be in deep shit. Walking to the right Tayuya made her way to the elevator that would take her to the second floor. She saw two more Slashers jump onto the catwalk she was on and she decided that she needed to conserve her ammo. So using her stasis on the closest one she ran up and through a series of grappling maneuvers she hasn't used in years she broke both arms of the slicer and used its two claws as makeshift blades cutting the head and legs off of it. She turned to the other Slasher that was now rushing her and she adopted a dual wielding Ninjatō stance holding both blades against her forearms she rushed the Slasher and sliced its arms off followed by its head killing it. She decided to "holster" the blades by attaching them to the bottom of her rig so they wouldn't be in the way for anything.

Tayuya decided to check the area before jumping onto the elevator and she found a small emergency supply cabinet with a small health pack inside along with a storage box that she broke open to find two full clips of plasma energy. On her way back to the elevator she found she was cut off from it by another Slasher. She pulled out her cutter and put four rounds in the flour easiest limbs to reach killing that one too. She reached the elevator and rode up to the second floor where the keycard should be for the tram system. When she reached the second floor she saw several 'napping' slicers and fired into the mass of flesh. Making one of them stand and wobble towards her putting three more shots into the beast killing it.

On the second floor she found a storage box and another small emergency supply cabinet both had five thousand credits in it making her net worth on the Ishimura at twelve thousand so far. So she made her way down the catwalk and saw the maintenance bay key just sitting there on the ground. "Wow these things are dumb if they think I'll fall for a trap like that. I mean come on that's like trap making one-oh-one. Well I'll just trip the trap and kill whatever will 'jump out at me." So she made her way down the catwalk and a Slasher jumped out of a vent at her. So Tayuya used her stasis on it and cut it up with her "new" blades, saving her valuable ammo.

When she picked up the data card she notice a workers log lying on the ground. "It could be good to know what actually works around here and what doesn't, instead of guessing." So she opened the log and started to read it.

* * *

**USG ISHIMURA**

**AEROSPACE ENGINEERING DEPT**

**SHUTTLE REPAIRS INVOICE**

**MISSION DAY TWO:**

- Faulty fore gyro, vessel USG-ISH-503. Replaced, now functional.

**MISSION DAY THREE:**

- Faulty 40 scope, vessel USG-ISH-501. Still in repair.

**MISSION DAY FOUR:**

- Damaged landing repulsors, vessel USG-ISH-505. Complete replacement, now functional.

- Damaged fore and left-fore viewports, vessel USG-ISH-504. Replaced, now functional.

**MISSION DAY FIVE:**

- Damaged booster collar, vessel USG-ISH-505. Repaired, now functional.

**ENGINEER'S NOTE WRIGHT, J.F. (2nd ENGINEER, MAINTENANCE BAY)**

* * *

"Well it looks like everything is working ok-oh shit!" a Slicer jumped onto the catwalk right in front of Tayuya and she was forced to empty her clip into it to kill it. 'Shit only thirteen shots left better make 'em count.' Tayuya loaded her ten shot plasma cutter and boarded the elevator. When the elevator reached the first floor Tayuya was about to step out into the walkway but was interrupted when a Slasher burst in as soon as the doors opened. The sudden attack caught Tayuya off guard and she was slammed into the back wall of the car, knocking her weapon out of her hand. It sliced at her with its knife like appendages as it loomed over her, as she tried to reach for her weapon. Once the beast had broken past the final layer of armor Tayuya got a long cut on her side causing her to grimace in pain.

* * *

Tayuya had never believed in that whole life flashing before her eyes bit, seeing how she was in this situation before and nothing happened. But when she saw that bone sword coming at her, seeming to want to finish the job, time seemed to slow down. She saw her life as a young girl abandoned and abused she was taken in by Orochimaru when she used her flute to distract some civilians while her friends stole some food. She saw the day she was accepted into the "elite" program of Orochimarus ninja program. 'Elite just another term for sicko experiment.' She saw the day when she 'died for the first time, having her legs broken in multiple places made her realize that the "weak" Konoha nin weren't so weak after all since she was the fifth or sixth strongest ninja in the sound depending whether or not you counted Sakon and Ukon as one ninja or not. Never the less the "weak" lazy gennin seemed to take her out pretty easily until that bitch with the fan came.

She then remembered when that blond Idiot came to her "rescue" she cursed at him for an hour straight saying how 'her' lord would come get her. He just took the verbal and physical abuse in stride as she threw a punch at him. He just sat there and took it, when he set her legs though she quickly shut up, 'He didn't do too bad of a job either' when she asked how he was so good at setting breaks he just flinched and mumbled something that sounded like "lots of practice." She found out what that had meant later in life and it was comical remembering him physically restraining her from grabbing a ship and going straight to the elemental countries to "Shit kick every single Konoha ass that she comes across."

* * *

That's when she realized her reason for coming to this kami forsaken ship 'that dumbass I'll kill him if I die here'. Time seemed to speed back up and she finally got the plasma cutter in her grip "Sorry bub, there's only one man I allow on top and you ain't him." She was at such close range with the plasma cutter she didn't need to focus on the limbs. When her clip was empty the Slasher was a puddle of blood and flesh and her health on her rig was almost red. So she reloaded the final three shots of plasma energy into her cutter, and used all of her small health packs bringing her to almost full health.

"Thank you Naruto, for getting me this suit. If you hadn't been such an anal shithead I might not be alive right now." As she was moving around she saw the turquoise liquid flowing through her suits circulatory system and covering the gash in her side, making it almost like a small scratch. 'That's gonna leave a mark, Damn!' Tayuya made her way to the storage room and unlocked the door using the maintenance key. She opened the door to find a practical motherload of supplies, a Power node cabinet a wall of lockers that look un touched, and even a bench to upgrade equipment. Oh if she had her cutter with her she would make that thing even more beastly than it already is. Wait the stasis module, perfect! She went to the bench and activated the stasis module there were three upgradeable options there was either how long the stasis lasts how many shots per charge and how quickly it recharges automatically. She wanted it to last longer and hold more shots per charge. So Tayuya used the two nodes she had with her and made the upgrades to her "new" stasis module.

Tayuya made her way out of the room and Kendra came in over the coms "That's it, Tayuya! Take that board back to Tram Control and slot it into the computer array. That should get the tram system back online." Tayuya just nodded, "Ok Kendra I'm on my way." As Tayuya made her way out of the room she was ambushed by two slicers. Deciding to check her new stasis upgrades she shot both of them and used her blades to cut them both up, of course her ninja training helped a lot but the stasis helped. After she dispatched the two slicers she made her way back to the entrance elevator to the maintenance bay. Once she got there she was ambushed again by another Slasher which she killed with her blades without using the stasis at all. Once she was in the clear she reattached the blade claws to her back, and got onto the elevator to go back to the Tram Control Room.

On her way up in the elevator she inspected the cut that was on her side, it wasn't serious now but for a minute there she was afraid she was going to die in that elevator. She heard the elevator ping and she readied her weapon, she walked out of the elevator and she killed the slicer that ran around the corner at her "Damn I'm almost out of ammo. I need to get back to the ship and get my real plasma cutter." The hallways were clear after that and Tayuya made her way back to the Tram control station. As she walked into the room Tayuya walked to the console that needed the Data disk she almost died over. It was then when she noticed an audio file wedged into the corner of the booth the console was located in, Tayuya grabbed it and was about to press play when Mom came over the comms system. "Ship-wide tram system re-initialized. All trams now operational. Tram arriving at flight deck station. Quarantine lifted."

"Thanks Mom!"

"You're welcome."

Tayuya smirked to herself, apparently the Mom on this station was a bit sentient. She was about to play the audio file but Hammond Interrupted her. "Alright, we're on board and heading to the Bridge. Good work." Tayuya moved her hand over half of her helmets "face" and spoke like a space pirate "Yearg, I jus be doin my duty caiptn' though ifin ye have some space doubloons that'd be thanks enough." Kendra was snickering beside Isaac who was shaking his head trying to mask his laughter as well Hammond looked at Tayuya and just cracked a smile while shaking his head. "I swear you and your husband are exactly alike." Tayuya accepted the compliment; with the levety dissipating Kendra was the first to snap back to serious mode, looked at her data pad and noticed something. "Strange...the quarantine just lifted..." Hammond just looked over her shoulder and nodded "Whatever was in the flight lounge must have left. That's lucky for us. Tayuya, get back to the Kellion and prep it for launch. We'll find out what we can from the bridge and meet you there." Tayuya was stunned for a moment 'prep it for launch?' what was Hammond thinking? "Seriously?! You want me to go through the flight lounge what if it comes back just as quick?! What about Naruto?! are we supposed to leave him behind?!"

"_I_ said prep it for launch. If we find out where he is, we'll get him and Nichole before heading back to the ship. NOW GO!" Hammonds commander mode was interrupted by Kendra, "If we live that long. You're out of your league, Hammond. This is suicide! We're going to die out here." Hammond had enough with Kendra's statements that were border lining mutinous. "Your lack of confidence in me is duly noted, Ms. Daniels, but I have a mission to complete and that's exactly what I am going to do. With or without you. Do we understand each other?" Isaac just stared in between the two not saying a word Kendra just sighed "Just get us out of here alive Hammond."

Tayuya made her way back towards the utility room, as she made her way there she came across the hallway where that man was killed by the Slasher she had killed. Her footsteps froze however when she noticed that the body of the Slasher was still there but the dead body was not, there were a set of bloody footprints leading away from where she left the body. Her heart started to race. Dead people don't move and there are no drag marks so where did he go? Cautiously she made her way to the utility room which for some reason was now poorly lit with the lights flickering on and off. 'Ok this isn't ominous at all' she made her way to the elevator took a deep breath and pushed the button to go up.

As she ascended she remembered that she had that audio file she scrounged up, quickly pressing play she heard _his_ 'business' voice. "This is deputy security officer Uzumaki, of the USG Ishimura, acting head of what's left of the security force on board. Security chief Vincent is deceased trying to stop whatever this is. The trams system is offline, and the Necromorphs, as they're now being referred to, have cut us off from the flight deck and any means of escape. I'm taking the small group I'm with and heading to medical, ittle take a while without the trams, so we should be there in an hour or so. We'll be holed up in the medical wing, it's well-lit and can provide decent cover if we secure the vents somehow without compromising the breathable air. If you're hearing this you're either a recovery vessel and were all dead or you're a survivor of this mess and can hopefully meet us there. We need to stick together because if we split up, and stay separated, we'll just die alone. Uzumaki out and may God, Kami, or whatever have mercy on us all." Tayuya sat there for a moment; she hadn't _ever_ heard him that desperate, scared and intense. At least she knew where he was she could inform Hammond, prep the ship, go grab Naruto, and haul ass to get away from this nightmare.

The doors opened up and Tayuya saw the Slasher that chased her out of the security booth in the first place. It was moving down the hall at a sedate pace, 'No way in hell am I gonna let it go so it can sneak up on me later.' She ran up the hallway as it disappeared around the corner, Tayuya pressed herself and started to run faster. She rounded the corner ready to blast the damn thing apart but it just disappeared down the next corner, she ran after it again and this time as she turned the corner she saw it trying to climb into a vent. Tayuya unloaded on the Slasher and cut it to pieces, just as she reloaded the last of her bolts into her plasma cutter a Slasher dropped from the ceiling on top of her knocking her to the ground.

As Tayuya was struggling to get free, her stasis module went off, hitting the Slasher, making it freeze in place. Tayuya, thinking fast, conserved her ammo and grabbed the Slasher blades she still had with her and cut the creature's right arm off followed by its head. While the blood and gore were pouring from its wounds Tayuya was busy dodging the creatures left arm blade. Tayuya couldn't get enough leverage to cut its remaining limb off so she resorted to stabbing the beast repeatedly until it stopped moving. She had no idea how long it took to get her heart rate and breathing back to normal, but after she did she pushed the remains of the Slasher off of her and stood up.

Covered in gore Tayuya made her way to the security booth and hopefully there were no more Necromorphs, as Naruto called them between her and the shuttle. Ash she made her way to the door she heard Hammond come on the comms with an update "Tayuya, we made it to the Bridge. It's a nightmare up here. No survivors. We're going to try to the Command computer. Wish us luck." Tayuya just responded with a simple good luck and made her way to the ship. As she made her way to the hangar bay she heard a Necromorph howl and saw one of the scorpion looking Necromorph drop down on the catwalk. Tayuya just hoped there weren't any more in-between her and the USG Kellion, and finished off the clip in the plasma cutter killing the scorpion fairly quickly.

She cautiously made her way to the USG Kellion and made her way inside making sure there were no Necromorphs inside she grabbed her tool kit and opened it up there she had four twenty four round ammo clips for her plasma cutter. Her cutter was heavy duty it was black with blue trim and blue flames resting near the "barrel" of it, it was more powerful than the standard issue cutter. 'Oh this son of a bitch is gonna be like a hundred times better than it is now once I get these nodes installed.' Deciding to run a diagnostics check on the Kellion before she made her way to medical she accessed the Kellion's systems. When warning lights started to flash and a loud beeping sound started Tayuya knew immediately what was happening. It appears that there was a malfunction in the energy source for the ship and her messing around caused the source to become unstable.

So Tayuya hauled ass out of the ship only to have one of the booster engines explode right as she reached the walkway. Her head was spinning as the impact sent her to the ground; she managed to stand up, albeit a bit wobbly, only for some Necromorphs to start attacking her. With smoke surrounding the area, she quickly killed them with her plasma cutter, that's when Hammond came over the comms "What the hell is happening down there?! What happened to the shuttle?" Tayuya tried to be as subtle as possible with the smoke from the fire burning her lungs "*cough She blew up." Subtlety apparently was never her strong suit.

Kendra was sitting in front of some kind of computer Hammond pacing behind her and Isaac keeping watch. "That was our ride home... it's the only way off the ship..."

"*cough no don't worry about me I'm fine. *cough Damn bastards *cough" she said irritably, the feeling of smoke inhalation was not a pleasant experience for her. "Kendra..."

"No Hammond! This changes everything!"

"Just let me think! Can you access the Command computer?"

"It's no good. There's an executive lockdown of all primary systems. Without the Captain's authorization, I can't access them."

"Well? Where's the Captain?"

"Here he is. Captain Benjamin Mathius. Location... Medlab. Status... Deceased."

"What? How?"

"I can't access that information. Find the Captain and you'll find his RIG. With his authorization codes, I can crack this computer wide open."

"Dammit! Tayuya. I'm sending the tram back to your location. Get to the Medical Deck and find that RIG as fast as you can."

"I'll try but I can't make any guarante-OH SHIT! The Kellion's not done! It's gonna blow!" Tayuya began running down the path the Kellion was parked next to. "Tayuya get out of there!" Isaac came over the coms "I'm trying!" Tayuya made it to the entryway when the Kellion blew up. She was sent sprawling and ended up crashing face first into a wall. Fading in and out of consciousness she felt as if she didn't have the strength to respond when Isaac came over the comms again. "Tayuya? Are you ok? Come on, talk to me!" his worry was interrupted by a Necromorph screaming "What was that?"

"Holy shit! Come on, get out of here!" she saw her blurred coms cut out after Isaac and Kendra start running and a scorpion filled the screen her last thought as she blacked out was if they would be ok. Right before she lost complete conscious she saw a figure opening the flight lounge doors shaking its head. "Well now this is the fourth time in the past to days… Son of a-"

* * *

**Well there it is Kitsune Chronicles Dead space! I hope it was a fun ride reading it please comment fav and follow. Flames will be used on the Necromorphs who send them. Anyways I hope since I've gotten this one out I'll be able to move forward with some of my stories I haven't updated in a while. Well this has been fun writing this is Kooloowarrior signing out Peeps goodnight!**


End file.
